The present invention is directed to a teeth cleaning apparatus and, more particularly to a teeth cleaning apparatus which can efficiently clean crevices between the teeth.
Conventional dental cleaning methods have many limitations and disadvantages. Brushing the teeth can only clean the tooth surfaces that a brush can reach. Therefore, brushing cleans only the exposed surfaces of teeth, not the crevices between teeth. Flossing can reach most of these crevices, but it is inconvenient to use, particularly for children. Since plaque formation occurs after meals and its adhesion to teeth is enhanced with time, the plaque is much more easily removed immediately after meals. Because of the inconveniences of flossing, people rarely floss after each meal. As time goes by, the plaque becomes hard to remove. Rinsing teeth with mouthwash is convenient enough to be done immediately after meals. However, rinsing does not clean the crevices between teeth very well. When the jaw is closed, open spaces are typically formed between the upper and lower teeth. These spaces are much larger than the crevices between adjacent teeth. The larger spaces provide a shortcut for the mouthwash to bypass the crevices. Thus, when rinsing, most of the mouthwash or water flows through the larger open spaces between the upper teeth and the lower teeth, and only a very small amount of mouthwash may flow through the crevices. Not only is the amount of mouthwash flowing through the crevices reduced, the pressure applied on the crevices is also diminished due to the bypass of mouthwash through the open spaces, resulting in a lower flow rate in the crevices. Such a low flow rate of a small amount of mouthwash has insufficient wash power to clean the narrow crevices between the teeth. Hence, even if the mouthwash can kill bacteria, rinsing with mouthwash can hardly wash out the attached dead bacteria, plaque and other adhering residues on the tooth surfaces in the crevices. These remaining residues still provide bacterium with a breeding ground. Therefore, rinsing with mouthwash cannot effectively clean the narrow crevices between teeth. These narrow crevices are inhabited by plaque and other bacteria, which cause bad breath, tooth decay and cavities. Currently, there is no efficient and convenient way to clean them.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a teeth crevice cleaning apparatus which reduces or overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principle of the invention combines the convenience of rinsing with the function of flossing to create an easy-to-use, convenient and efficient dental care product. An apparatus is used to block the spaces between the upper teeth and the lower teeth during occlusion, that is, when the biting surfaces of the upper teeth and the lower teeth are brought together. In use, the apparatus does not cover or block the crevices between the teeth. Thus, when rinsing, the mouthwash is forced to flow through the crevices between the teeth rather than the spaces between the upper teeth and the lower teeth. This generates a high shear force, or wash power, that is applied on the tooth surfaces and washes away the residues in the crevices to prevent plaque from forming.
In accordance with a first aspect, an apparatus for cleaning teeth crevices has a U-shaped plate sized to cover substantially only the biting surfaces of upper and lower teeth of a human jaw.
In accordance with another aspect, a kit for cleaning teeth crevices comprises a U-shaped plate sized to cover substantially only the biting surfaces of upper and lower teeth of a human jaw and a liquid mouthwash.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a method of cleaning teeth includes the following steps: inserting a U-shaped plate sized to cover substantially only the biting surfaces of upper and lower teeth of a human jaw into a mouth of a user; drawing an appropriate amount of liquid into the mouth; biting down on the plate; rinsing the liquid repeatedly while biting down on the plate; spitting out the liquid; and removing the plate from the mouth.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Preferred embodiments of the present invention can provide increased efficiency, convenience and comfort in cleaning the crevices between adjacent teeth. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.